1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to topical compositions for the treatment of skin irritation and, more particularly, to anthocyanin-containing compositions for the treatment of diaper rash.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Diaper rash (also referred to as diaper dermatitis or incontinence dermatitis) is a generic term applied to rashes seen in the diaper area (genital, buttocks and thighs, or any area of skin that is covered by a diaper-like dressing) that may be caused by a variety of skin disorders. Diaper dermatitis develops when skin is exposed to prolonged wetness, increased skin pH caused by urine and feces, with the resulting breakdown of the stratum corneum, or outermost layer of the skin. In adults, the stratum corneum is composed of 25 to 30 layers of flattened dead keratinocytes, which are continuously shed and replaced from below. These dead cells are interlayered with lipids secreted by the stratum granulosum just underneath, which help to make this layer of the skin a waterproof barrier. The stratum corneum's function is to reduce water loss, repel water, protect deeper layers of the skin from injury and to repel microbial invasion of the skin. In infants, this layer of the skin is much thinner and more easily disrupted.
It is generally accepted that various combinations of factors, and not a single causative factor, causes diaper rash. However, certain factors appear to be far more prevalent as causal agents than others. The most prominent factors are ammonia from urine and its increase of the pH of the skin, bacterial growth and the metabolic byproducts of such growth, yeast growth, including Candida albicans, and their metabolic byproducts, and excess moisture.
The use of herbal remedies and ointments for the soothing or treatment of diaper rashes is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,178, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ointment composition containing calendula, chamomile and/or comfrey for the treatment of diaper rashes. Another example of the use of herbal remedies in ointments for the treatment of diaper rashes is U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,963, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, which discloses a composition containing beeswax, olive oil, beta-sitosterol and the herb Coptis chinensis Franch.
However, neither of the aforementioned patents yield the benefits achieved by the current invention, which provides an economical, all-natural product that provides relief from diaper rash, as well as other skin irritations.
All references to “Cranberry” hereinafter encompass cranberry, cranberry extract, cranberry concentrate, cranberry juice, cranberry juice concentrates, in all forms, including by way of examples and not by way of limitation, liquid, solid, powdered, dehydrated, or extracted using any of the currently available production methods.